peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-14 ; Comments *Peel says the best track on Poster Children's Daisychain Reaction LP is Where We Live, which he plays. *Peel plays the whole of the Pixies' LP, Tromp Le Monde, including their cover of Jesus & Mary Chain's Head On. He also broadcasts an interview with singer Black Francis, that was recorded during the mid-week. *Peel plays two versions of Subsonic 2's Addicted To Music. Sessions *Raw Noise only session, recorded 4th August 1991. *Unsane #1, recorded 21st May 1991, repeat, first broadcast 14 July 1991. Tracklisting *Bizarre Inc: Such A Feeling (Love Decade Mix) (12") Vinyl Solution & @ *Raw Noise: 'Stench Of Death (Metal)' (session) #''' *Poster Children: 'Where We Live (LP-Daisychain Reaction)' (Twin Tone) '''# *Subsonic 2: Addicted To Music (The Original Fix Mix) (12") Columbia *Phobia: Don't Ask (7" - 5' 11" EP) Bluefire *Unsane: Bath (session) *Bo Diddley: Don't Let It Go (LP - Go Bo Diddley) Checker *Ukrainians: Hopak (LP - The Ukrainians) Cooking Vinyl :(news) *Pooh Sticks: Young People (LP - The Great White Wonder) Cheree *Ed O.G. & Da Bulldogs: Bug-A-Boo (12") Polydor @''' *Raw Noise: 'Making A Killing' (session) '''# *Michael Rose: Bad Boys (7") Taxi @''' *'''File 5 begins *Pixies: Trompe Le Monde (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Pixies: Planet Of Sound (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Pixies: Alec Eiffel (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Pixies: The Sad Punk (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD :(Peel interviews Black Francis, singer of The Pixies) '' *Pixies: Head On (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Pixies: U-Mass (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Pixies: Palace Of The Brine (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Pixies: Letter To Memphis (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD :(Peel continues his interview with Black Francis) '' *Pixies: Space (I Believe In) (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD :(Peel continues his interview with Black Francis) *Pixies: Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD :(Peel continues his interview with Black Francis) *Pixies: Subbacultcha (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Pixies: Distance Equals Rate Times Time (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Pixies: Lovely Day (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD :(Peel continues his interview with Black Francis) *Pixies: Motorway To Roswell (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Pixies: The Navajo Know (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *'File 5 ends' *M.N.O.: God Of Abraham (12") Trance Mission *Raw Noise: 'Under The Influence' (session) #''' *Crabstick: 'Fatal Hopelessness And Chastity (LP-Stud Or Houseboy?)' (Feel Good All Over) '''# :(news) *Papa San: Political Clown (12") Fashion *Gumball: Light Shines Through (CD Single) Paperhouse *Prudes: Your Beautiful Depression (LP - Designer Karma) Imaginary *Subsonic 2: Addicted To Music (The Joey Negro Mix) (12") Columbia *Raw Noise: 'Ratfink' (session) #''' *Ivo Papasov: Song For Baba Nedelya (LP - Balkanology) Hannibal *Unsane: Organ Donar (session) *Unsane: Street Sweeper (session) *Unsane: Jungle Music (session) *Unsane: Exterminator (session) :(JP: 'Well they may lack a share yuminess of a Bryan Adams, but they will do for me, no question') *!Loca!: Timbal (12") Nation *Nation Of Ulysses: Look Out! Soul Is Back (CD - 13-Point Program To Destroy America) Dischord '''£ *Admiral Tibett: Poor Freddy (7") Jammy's *Raw Noise: 'Waste Of Life' (session) #''' *Jesus And Mary Chain: The Living End (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Gabriel Omolo & His Apollo Komesha: Lunch Time (v/a CD - Kenya Dance Mania) Earthworks Tracks marked '''# on File 1 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 36 (with introductions) *2) 020A-B8637XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *3) 1991-09-xx Peel Show LE115 *4) 1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE116 *5) Keeping It Peel Podcast: Trompe Le Monde XX *6) best of peel vol 35 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 0:46:48 (30:28-40:30), 00:46:04 (7:35-17:45) *2) 3:00:03 *3) 1:35:34 (from 1:33:51) *4) 1:36:31 (until 0:11:10) *5) 1:08:57 (0:03:31 - 1:08:42) *6) 0:45:45 (41:57-43:46) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 36 *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE115 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Created from LE116 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *5) Many thanks to the Keeping It Peel Podcast. *6) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 35 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8637/1) *3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Mediafire Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes